


X's & O's

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Series: XOXO [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, author is NOT sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: The torture continues as Dongju tries his best to battle off his attacker. It’s no use, at least not at first, until Dongju spots a break in the onslaught and breaks free.Youngjo stops then, and grins down at him.“Finally.”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: XOXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	X's & O's

Dongju wakes up to a soft kiss pressed against his forehead.

Then another right beside his left eyebrow. And another on the small mole under his eye. And then many more.

“Come on, Dongju-ah, wake up.”

The torture continues as Dongju tries his best to battle off his attacker. It’s no use, at least not at first, until Dongju spots a break in the onslaught and breaks free. 

Youngjo stops then, grins down at him, and gets off the bed.

“Finally.”

But Dongju doesn’t hear him, already turning his back against Youngjo and snuggling deeper under the covers. This time, Youngjo opts for another method: he takes the corner of the covers and drags them off of Dongju.

Left to fend for himself against the cold with no blanket, Dongju grumbles and slowly sits up.

He glares up at Youngjo, who has a very feline smirk on his face at the moment (Dongju will definitely be wiping that off his face later).

“You promised, remember?” Youngjo says. (Dongju absentmindedly thinks that if Youngjo was really a cat, his tail would be swishing side to side playfully behind him.)

Dongju closes his eyes and nods drowsily.

When Youngjo finally leaves, Dongju takes a look around the room, taking in Keonhee’s and Hwanwoong’s cold, neat beds. The two had gone to visit their families when they got a break in their hectic schedules. Dongju had still had to take some lessons till yesterday so he could only watch with envy as the elder two had waved goodbye at him. 

Dongju slowly goes through his morning routine (yes, he might have done that to annoy Youngjo. So what?) and eventually makes his way into the living area where he spots Youngjo concentrating on his phone.

It’s some game that Youngjo has gotten into recently and Dongju taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Youngjo to finish playing (he has a feeling Youngjo is doing it on purpose though, making him wait longer than is necessary). 

The dorm feels quiet, neither Youngjo nor Dongju speaking. Dongju briefly wonders where their resident bickering members are, before looking back down at Youngjo, who’s still playing.

Dongju huffs before twisting around to run back to his room and hide underneath the covers. Fine, if this is how his hyung wanted to play, then so be it.

But before Dongju can execute his plan, Youngjo grabs his arm, eyebrow raised questioningly. Dongju shakes him off, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I thought you were coming with me?”

Dongju mumbles under his breath. Youngjo waits. 

“I need to get my coat,” Dongju repeats louder, before turning to dash up the stairs. 

Youngjo grabs his arm again, and this time, Dongju is really annoyed- which makes way for embarrassment as he notices Youngjo looking down at him, or more specifically, his coat.

Youngjo looks back up at Dongju, tilting his head to the side. 

Dongju blushes as he pushes his way past Youngjo towards the door.

XOXO

Dongju hopes he doesn’t look too excited to finally be eating ice cream after a long while. The members had all had to undergo a diet for their latest comeback, so this had been something he had been looking forward to.

“You look like a man in the desert who hasn't seen water in a long time. Eat slowly. When you’re finished with that, I won’t buy you another one.”

Dongju rolls his eyes at Youngjo’s last remark, as though he doesn’t know that Youngjo will buy it for him without Dongju even asking.

They both sit in silence after that, eating their ice creams in peace. When Dongju’s finished with his one (way quicker than Youngjo), his eyes stray to Youngjo’s ice cream. But no, Dongju _won’t_ ask him for another, and turns away from him.

He wonders what the other members are doing. Keonhee and Hwanwoong must be enjoying the precious time they have with their families. Youngjo had told him that both Geonhak and Seoho had gone to the gym (no surprises there). He hopes Geonhak doesn’t end up murdering Seoho. It wouldn’t be as fun if his primary subject of torture ended up in jail.

When Dongju steps out of his thoughts, Youngjo is not in the seat across from him. His eyes widen as he looks around for Youngjo. 

He’s nowhere to be seen.

Did his hyung…..just leave him?!

Dongju huffs as he brings his phone to his ear, looking around all the while before he spots Youngjo with a grin on his face, bounding over towards him. 

Dongju leaves the shop trailing behind Youngjo, licking his favourite ice cream.

XOXO

Dongju’s second ice cream is finished by the time they reach the toy shop. He’d told Youngjo that he wanted to buy some plushies.

(Youngjo looks at him doubtfully.

“Dongju-ah, you barely fit all the plushies you own in your bed.”

“Silly Youngjo-hyung, those plushies aren’t even all of the ones I own.”

Youngjo opens his mouth, as if to say something, then thinks better of it. He sighs.

“Let’s go.”

Dongju cheers internally.)

With that accomplished, Dongju had been in a happier mood, even taking Youngjo’s hand and almost dragging him along.

As soon as they walk inside, Dongju forgets that he didn’t come here alone and abandons Youngjo to marvel at the different plushies.

There’s a dragon plushie that weirdly reminds him of Yonghoon that Dongju _knows_ he has to get, so he picks up that one. His gaze only settles on the next row for Dongju to see a penguin that reminds him of that one funny face Kanghyun makes sometimes. He takes that one too. 

Before he knows it, Dongju’s arms are full of more plushies than he can actually hold. He thinks Youngjo might be some plushie-saving superhero when he swoops in to catch a plushie just as it falls to the ground. 

But that’s when reality kicks in and Dongju realises he can’t possibly spend all of his money on plushies. He chews his lower lip, while thinking about which ones to put back, eventually settling for the dragon, penguin and a teddy bear that he simply _must_ have. 

Leaving the shop, Youngjo quietly takes the bag for him.

XOXO

It’s way past noon by the time they reach the restaurant and end up ordering food, so neither Dongju nor Youngjo speak a word as they fill their empty stomachs.

Dongju is still eating when Youngjo pauses and looks up from his food. 

“You know Dongju-ah, I’ve been thinking for a while of doing something for our Moons.”

Dongju looks up from his food, tilting his head slightly.

“Like what? Do you have anything in mind?”

“No. I like doing the drawing vlives, but I want to do something more, you know?”

Dongju hums, thinking. He bends down to stuff more food in his mouth and absentmindedly swallows, before suddenly coughing. Youngjo reaches out quickly and thumps him on the back, before bringing a glass of water to his lips. Dongju takes some sips and a few moments to just sit and breathe.

“All ok?”

Youngjo seems less worried now, leaning back a bit more into his own seat and picking back up his chopsticks. Dongju nods, grateful, before he digs back in.

This time, it’s Youngjo who finishes eating before Dongju and as he sits back, waiting for Dongju to finish while tapping at his phone, a thought floats into Dongju’s head like a dandelion tuft in the wind. 

It’s only as they leave the restaurant (Dongju makes a mental note to tell Keonhee about the restaurant and the good food he missed out on) that Dongju voices out what he had been thinking.

“Hyung, what do you say about RVlog?”

“RVlog?”

“Like Xion-log, you can have RVlog,” Dongju leans closer to Youngjo, as if sharing a secret, “it can be our oldest-youngest thing.” 

Youngjo smiles down at Dongju. He holds out his hand for him to take and Dongju doesn't let go until they reach the dorms, when he suddenly leans in and wraps his arms around Youngjo.

"Thanks for today, hyung."

Dongju can feel Youngjo smile against his ear as he pats him on the back.

XOXO

Early in the morning two days later, Geonhak confusedly calls Dongju to the living room, not caring about Dongju’s precious sleep. Dongju only decides to get up when Geonhak calls again, telling him to come quickly. 

Seoho and Youngjo are still sleeping and Dongju wonders why on earth Geonhak is up so early. When Dongju shuffles his way into the living room, he’s- well, ‘surprised’ would be an understatement.

In the middle of the living room stands a large box, the cover torn open to reveal nine plushies in immaculate condition.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek)
> 
> This fic was inspired by a lot of things, including how Youngjo woke up Dongju for their Gangneung trip and how ONEUS went to the Disney store to buy plushies when they were in the US.


End file.
